The Friends Ship
The Friends Ship (previously Da Fweinds Server, Da Comrade Fweinds Server, and Friendsland) ''is a discord group created by iiSpaceAviator in October 27th, 2017. The Friends Ship was intended as a server for the close friends of the founder (iiSpaceAviator) but later on, it's members' friends can also join with the latter's permission. As of May 2019, there are 15 members of the ship, the most recent one to join was humans_dontfly, who joined in January 2019. History ''Early History (October 27th - December 14th, 2017) The Friends Ship (under the name Da Fweinds Server) was created back in October 27th, 2017. Its first members were iiSpaceAviator (the founder), FmcCraft, Shermanyap1234, and iMythicalKoala. It was created to ease the communication of them as they were only using regular discord group all those times. The Friends Ship had only 4 members until early December when BladeStar37, the friend of all original The Friends Ship members (except Sherman) joined The Friends Ship. The server was filled with broken grammar and very messy channel layouts. In 14th December 2017, the server went through a major overhaul, which includes the renaming of the server to The Friends Ship, ''added rules of the server, revision of some server roles, and changed the server's grammar to a more professional look. This overhaul also removed admin controls to First Class Passengers (later Grand Class Passengers and now, Best People in The World) role to prevent admin abuse after the incident earlier that month. ''The Friends Ship 1.0 (December 14th, 2017 - June 10th, 2018) After the reforms, 4 people joined The Friends Ship, Nathan11YT, JackDjiko567, Whale_7441, and amuslau2007, in February and March 2018, increasing the member count to 10 members. FmcCraft was also promoted to be the Co-leader of The Friends Ship. In early April 2018, iiSpaceRocket and Goldentime3 joined The Friends Ship, increasing the member count to 12. The server ran without drama until early June 2018 when JackDjiko567 suddenly spam-rioted the server and was banned for the whole month (more on that later) and after that iiSpaceAviator announced that The Friends Ship will be renamed to Friendsland and changed the whole system of the server and announced the permanent ban of the former. = Friendsland (June 10th - June 21st, 2018) Friendsland was created after the permanent ban of JackDjiko567 on June 10th, 2018. While iiSpaceAviator and FmcCraft's role are unchanged other than the name, the rest of the members are now the server's "ministers." This also made the server theme changed from Ships to a micronation. This change, however, didn't last long as Shermanyap1234 tried to overthrow FmcCraft from his Co-leader position as he was demanding to revert back to the old days by rioting the server violently (main article:Downfall of Friendsland) until the moment where Space returned The Friends Ship name, however with the old Da Fweinds Server system, based on equality, in June 21st, 2018. = The Friends Ship 2.0 (June 21st - September 22nd, 2018) After reverting back to the old system, the roles are renamed to Best People in The World, and all members but iiSpaceAviator himself were stripped from absolute Admin powers above others, including FmcCraft. At this period 4 people joined The Friends Ship, CloudyRareEdwinGame, lukahamster2, Aviasuok, and DefinitelyNotSky532 which are all BladeStar Air staff members, bringing the number of members to 15. Also at this period, JackDjiko567 was unbanned, however, he was put under a tight watchlist for a few weeks. At this period everyone regained access to admin controls, however, no one has absolute admin power above others but iiSpaceAviator himself, which later proven to be a huge flaw. Worse yet, at this period also, iiSpaceAviator has gone very inactive and in August 17th announced that he had quit Roblox to focus on his exam. After his leaving notice the latter went to a month hiatus when some members left and rejoined The Friends Ship, but cannot get their Best People in the World role back due to his inactivity. On September 8th, 2018, tragedy struck. Whale_7441 suddenly rioted the whole server. (more on 2018 September Raid) Unlike previous riots, he totally deleted the whole server, including rules and other important information of the server. This lead to the creation of Temporary Friends Ship by FmcCraft. The riot was ongoing for 2 weeks until September 22nd when iiSpaceAviator is finally back online. He restored the whole server and banned Whale_7441. After the restoration, iiSpaceAviator made a poll who should be the Co-Leader of The Friends Ship when he is away. The candidates were FmcCraft and BladeStar37. The former won and got his Co-Leader role back, while BladeStar37 got Auxiliary Co-Leader role. = The Friends Ship 2.1 (September 22nd, 2018 - December 14th, 2019) After the riots, The Friends Ship revert back to The Friends Ship 1.0 system which removed admin powers to Best People in The World role. There's no major incident ever since as of April 2019. In November 2018 iiSpaceAviator decided to unban Whale_7441 because he apologized for what he did. However, he was put under a tight watchlist for 2 weeks. In January 2019, humans_dontfly joined The Friends Ship, bringing the number of members to 16. In May 2nd, 2019, Nathan11YT left The Friends Ship for an unknown reason. (more information later) At the same month, iiSpaceAviator returned to Roblox after 9 months hiatus. On May 22nd, 2019, iiSpaceAviator and FmcCraft have a plan to change the logo. FmcCraft later made a poll about it. The vote ended on May 24th, 2019 with 6 people favoring the logo change. The new logo maintained the original "Fury" boat picture, with the addition of all The Friends Ship members edited in. The first iteration of the updated logo was only in use for a few hours before it's redesigned to make the boat more visible. On May 31st, 2019, FmcCraft revived the TFS Instagram group, which cause 'The First Inactivity', which was a small drop in messages in the TFS Discord server after June 1st until June 31st. During the July to November period, TFS suffered a great drop in messages sent in the Discord Server, which is called 'The Great Inactivity'. The members and leaders were inactive (at least less active) than before July. No really major thing happened during this time period that really changed the server too much. On the 14th of September 2019, the TFS leader, iiSpaceAviator, decided to create TFSSA, or The Friends Ship Space Agency. It was created to redirect messages regarding KSP from the TFS server, to prevent the TFS server from being spammed with KSP content. On the 27th of October 2019, The Friends Ship became 2 years old. The Friends Ship 3.0 On the 14th of December 2019, iiSpaceAviator decided to take action on 'The Great Inactivity', in order to stop it. iiSpaceAviator and FmcCraft planned for a Server Update days before the 14th of December but was finally released on the 14th. iiSpaceAviator talked to FmcCraft in an Instagram DM, in Indonesian, about how he plans to make the server better and to kill inactivity. On the 13th of December, one day before the update, there was an announcement about an update was coming soon. The next morning, iiSpaceAviator sent some Windows Update downloading screen images, to hype the server for the update. On the evening of the 14th of December, iiSpaceAviator was finally able to release the update, albeit later than planned. The update included updates to some TFS channels and some new activities, such as the rewriting of the rules, the less-strict bot censorship, and the elections for the new Co-Leader and Aux. Co-Leader of TFS until January. Members Current Members As of May 2019, there are 15 members of The Friends Ship. Those are (ordered from join date) # iiSpaceAviator** # FmcCraft* # iMythicalKoala* # Shermanyap1234* # BladeStar37 (December 20th, 2017) # amuslau2007 (January 2018) # JackDjiko567 (March 4th - June 6th, 2018, rejoined July 22nd, 2018) # Whale_7441 (March 4th - September 22nd 2018, rejoined November 2018) # Goldentime3 (April 1st 2018) # iiSpaceRocket (April 7th 2018) # CloudyRareEdwinGame (August 9th 2018) # lukahamster2 (August 25th, 2018) # DefinitelyNotSky532 (October 2018) # Aviasuok (October 2018) # humans_dontfly (January 2019) **) Founder *) Original members Former Members Since The Friends Ship was created, there are some members who left The Friends Ship. Those are: # FuginCZ (Late 2017- Early 2018) # Arifafeef (Mid 2018) # ItsSxp (August 18th - November 10th, 2018) # Nathan11YT (February 5th, 2018 - May 2nd, 2019) Roles There are 5 main roles in The Friends Ship. Those are: (ordered based on admin powers) # Founder Of TFS - The role for the founder (and the leader) of The Friends Ship, iiSpaceAviator. # Co-Leader Of TFS - The role of The Friends Ship Co-Leader, FmcCraft # Aux. Co-Leader Of TFS - The role of the Vice Co-Leader of The Friends Ship, BladeStar37 # Best People in The World - The role of The Friends Ship members which are roled by the Founder. # Will Be The Best People - The role of people who joined The Friends Ship but not as a member of it. Trivia # The Friends Ship was created by iiSpaceAviator while he was on a vacation (main article: Creation of The Friends Ship) # Even though the server itself was made in 2017, the first contact between it's members was made back in August 2016 between FmcCraft and BladeStar37. #* However BladeStar37 didn't join The Friends Ship until December 2017. # As of May 2019, All but one member of The Friends Ship lives in Asia. the exception is lukahamster2 who lives in Australia. # As of May 2019, Most members are Indonesians (5 members) followed by Singaporeans (4 members) Malaysians (2 members), Brunei, Australia, Thailand, and South Korea (each 1 member) # Most The Friends Ship members are Roblox players. However iiSpaceAviator quit Roblox in August 2018 and didn't return until May 2019.